


Meeting the Family

by GayForMattBragg



Series: Matt, from finance [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Update 2 weeks later: forgot to tag matt bragg, a dumb meeting the family thing, aka the crew reacts, with a bonus of parents and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForMattBragg/pseuds/GayForMattBragg
Summary: They don’t immediately tell everyone. Jeremy figures they'll find out eventually, and wants to fuck with them, and Matt thinks it shouldn’t really be any of their business. (They real reason is is that he doesn't want Ryan to threaten him again, which he is sure will happen when the crew finds out.) Still, Jeremy is not that good at keeping secrets, so they'll figure it out soon enough.Gavin doesn't seem to get it though.





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of continuing the work on my around 15k AU i have been working on for about 2 years, i wrote another one of these

They don’t immediately tell everyone. Jeremy figures they'll find out eventually, and wants to fuck with them, and Matt thinks it shouldn’t really be any of their business. (They real reason is is that he doesn't want Ryan to threaten him again, which he is sure will happen when the crew finds out.) Still, Jeremy is not that good at keeping secrets, so they'll figure it out soon enough.

It's barely a week later when Jeremy comes home. “So the guys might know I have a boyfriend.”  
Matt sighs. _Of course they do._ “How do you know?”   
“It's mainly Gavin's fault. Like, he got us drunk and tried to dare me to kiss random people. Don't worry that's a thing he does often. Only when I said no he started being an asshole and asking me 'why not?’” Jeremy imitates Gavin's voice, mainly by making it way higher. “So, I may have said that my boyfriend wouldn’t like that.”   
"You're right.”   
"Huh?”   
“Your boyfriend wouldn't like that.” Matt laughs.   
“Yeah, I know.” Jeremy kisses him on the cheek. "So now the guys have been pestering me about this boyfriend.”   
“You're allowed to tell them, you know.”   
“Nah. It's much more fun this way.”

Trevor is the first to find out about them. Matt has to go to Liberty City for a few days, and he thought he could be done in a weekend, but he has to book a flight a day later. So he calls Trevor, to tell him he has to do the finances for the day. “If you need help, just ask Jeremy, he's helped me often enough.”  
“But he's at his boyfriend’s house.”   
Matt doesn't see the problem. “Yeah?”   
Trevor is silent for a minute, and Matt realizes the guys don't know about them yet. Then, Trevor laughs. “Of course. I should've expected this.”   
“Yeah. Just go around to my house tomorrow. He'll let you in.”   
“Thanks dude.”

Jon, of course, already knows. Matt called him an hour after he and Jeremy got together. Jon's his best friend and Matt's not going to keep something like this from him. So when they get together in Liberty City, he immediately asks for details. They're with a few other background crew people, and that's how Kdin, Lindsay and Steffie find out. He has known the girls for a while, but their bond has never really passed beyond acquaintances. Still, Lindsay pats him on the back and wishes him lots of luck, she knows how it is, she's Michael's wife, and Kdin proclaims how she's going to win all the bets. Kdin's an asshole. Matt makes a mental note to hang out with the girls more often, in Los Santos.

When he returns Jeremy smiles and melts Matt's heart. He almost promises to never leave again, but that'd be ridiculous, they both have lives. He does hold Jeremy close, because he missed him. They spend the rest of the day on the couch, only to be interrupted by a call from Lindsay, trying to plan a double date. When Jeremy questions the call, Matt looks at him sheepishly. “They were out with us, and Jon wanted to know everything.”  
“So, Michael also knows?"   
“Not from what I've heard, Lindsay is keeping him in the dark.”   
Jeremy laughs. “She is evil.”   
“Also, Kdin is going to bet on us with the crew, I think.”   
“She might already be doing that.”

Before the date is planned, Jeremy takes Matt to hang out with the crew, at the penthouse. They end up playing Mario Party, and discussing what would've happened if they stayed on the right path in life. “I'd probably be some deadbeat musician in Boston,” Jeremy proclaims. “Like, making just enough money to pay rent and food, or something.”  
“Dude, you can _sing_ . You'd be doing much better,” Matt assures him.   
Gavin claims he'd be doing so video shit, while also being mad at Jeremy for not singing for him. Michael would be an electrician. “It was what I did before I came here. As a day job, of course.”   
Ryan grunts and mumbles about plants or something, while polishing his knife and making a fuss because they're playing Nintendo. Jack thinks she'd be a taxi driver, and Geoff doesn't know. “I've been in this life so long, I have no idea what I'd do different.”   
Finally it's Matt's turn. He doesn't know either. “I'd probably work at McDonalds or something like that. Flipping burgers.”   
Jeremy takes offence in that. "Come on Matt, you can do much better than that. I know.”   
Matt laughs, and Gavin shouts at Jeremy to keep some love for his boyfriend, or else the guy might leave him. This causes Matt to burst into a fit of giggles. Jeremy pats his back to calm him down, and some of the guys look at him confused. Not Geoff, he can see that Geoff knows. Jack too. She's way less oblivious as the others.

Michael nearly explodes when he and Lindsay walk in and he sees Matt. “It's you! Of course it's fucking you!”  
Lindsay smiles apologetically at the waitstaff. “Calm down, Michael, you're going to get us kicked out.”   
“And _you_ knew!”   
“Yeah I did, dear.” She laughs.   
“Fucking hell.”   
The rest of their double date goes great. After his initial shock Michael accepts Matt being there pretty quickly. “Wait…” He pauses. “That's why you burst out laughing that time. How did no-one catch that?”   
Matt laughs. “Geoff did.”   
“And Jack.” Jeremy adds. “She congratulated me after.”   
“The assholes, why didn't you tell us?”   
“This is way more fun.”   
Lindsay laughs and orders more wine for all of them. Going out with Fakes is good, Matt decides later, after Michael nearly explodes a nearby office building. Draining, but good.

Ryan figures it out after he comes to pick Jeremy up at Matt's house. Jeremy's still in the shower, and Matt offers Ryan a drink. The guy sits down, then frowns, and says. “Jeremy's dating _you_ .”   
Matt nods, handing Ryan a diet coke. “Yeah.”   
“That's who. Damn.”   
Matt almost laughs at how confused the man looks. “Yeah.”   
“Why didn't he tell us? It's not as if he's ashamed of showing you off.”   
“This is fucking fun, dude. Michael nearly blew up a building when he found out.” Matt muses.   
Ryan stays silent for a while. “So it's your idea.”   
Matt suddenly wants to hide again, because Ryan is fucking terrifying. “We decided together, and it's not as if we're actively keeping it a secret.”   
Then Matt's being pushed against his wall, knife to his throat. _Not again._ “Don’t fucking hurt him.”   
Jeremy chooses that moment to come into the living room. "Ryan. Dude. You've got to stop threatening Matt in his home. He might have to move. I'd hate that.”   
Ryan grumbles and let's Matt go. “He's hiding you.”   
“So you found out. He's not. I'd know. The first thing he did was call his friend Jon about me,” He turns to Matt. "So, only Gavin left, right?”   
Matt nods, and excuses himself to call Kdin, and tell her to bet on when Gavin finds out.   
When he gets back Ryan and Jeremy are gone, a note with an apology left on the table. Ryan will probably never stop terrifying Matt.

Nearly half a year passes, in which Jeremy invites Matt to the penthouse a lot. Gavin still hasn't noticed, and even Kdin is losing her own bet. Matt stays over so much that Trevor even invests in buying Matt a second computer, for at the penthouse. Even if Matt is at the penthouse for weeks at a time sometimes Gavin is just completely oblivious. Nobody gets it, because where does Gavin think that Matt sleeps, if not in Jeremy’s bed. Matt and Jeremy decide to see how far they can take it, before Gavin finds out. Kdin makes another bet, one she is sure she will win, on how Gavin will find out.

It takes Gavin another three months to find out, and everyone is losing their shit. Michael lost the bet first; Gavin didn’t find out after he was complaining about them, while not explicitly saying he caught them making out.   
Ryan lost too, when he alluded to threatening Matt again, to which Gavin just shrugged. Matt thinks that’s fair, Ryan threatens everyone _all the time_.   
Trevor loses when he tells Jeremy to say hi to his boyfriend for him. Gavin gets up at him about knowing who Jeremy’s boyfriend is, to which Trevor shrugs, _I’m his boss after all._   
When Jeremy and Matt walk in half an hour later and Gavin exclaims to Jeremy _‘I thought you were going to your boyfriend’s’._ Matt bursts out laughing, as Jack and Geoff both lose the bet.   
Kdin loses when Gavin finds Matt and Jeremy napping on the couch, Jeremy using Matt as a pillow. She’s upset that Gavin just shrugged, didn’t even say something.   
Lindsay loses when she talks about going on a double date with Jeremy and his boyfriend, but also asks Matt about their dinner stuff the day before. Gavin looks confused, but eventually shrugs it off. Lindsay loses her mind.   
Jeremy loses when he makes a ‘you should see the other guy’ joke, just as Matt walks out of Jeremy’s room, also looking disheveled and covered in hickeys. Gavin just laughs, and later asks Matt about his state.

Eventually, it’s Matt who wins the bet. It’s game night and he, Jeremy, Trevor and Kdin are playing Mario Kart, while the rest watches. Matt is in Jeremy’s lap to save couch space, and Kdin has already commented on it. Gavin doesn’t seem to notice. What he does do, is clear his throat and ask Jeremy a question. “So, Little J, does your boyfriend know what you do?”   
Jeremy looks at Gavin confused, giving both Matt and Kdin a chance to both red shell him. “What do you mean?” He looks back at the TV, just in time to see himself get passed and land in 10th place. “Goddamnit you two.”   
Gavin laughs, then continues: “Like the crew stuff.”   
Jeremy doesn’t look up, he’s learned from his mistake, and shrugs. “Yeah. Of course. I’m not a discreet person.”   
Ryan pipes in. “That’s because you don't hide your face, at all.”   
“My hair is purple and orange, I don't think it’s just my face,” Jeremy answers.   
“So he knows!” Gavin is overjoyed. “Are you going to bring him in someday? Can we meet him?”   
Matt sighs, and decides he’s had enough. “Gavin. You’ve met him.”   
“I would know, wouldn’t I? I haven’t seen the guy at all. Ever.”   
Geoff starts laughing, and Gavin looks at him, face showing betrayal. Matt sighs again, how can someone be so dense. “Gavin. I’m right here.”   
“Yeah. I can see that.”   
The entire crew has joined Geoff in laughing at Gavin, who still looks befuddled. “Gavin. I am dating Jeremy. Have been for about nine months. You’re the only one who hasn’t figured it out.”   
Gavin looks at Matt and then at Jeremy. “That’s ridiculous.”   
“I am in his lap as we speak.”   
Gavin stays silent for a bit. “That doesn’t make sense. Why would Jeremy date someone so compatible with him. No.”   
Jack pats him on the back and while looking very confused. “Gavin. You’re not making any sense,” she says. “Matt is one of the best people for Jeremy to date.”   
“I agree,” Jeremy laughs, and kisses Matt on the cheek.   
Gavin stays silent again, then stands up and sits down again. Kdin takes this time to hand Matt his money from the bet, while muttering ‘ _of course you bet on him finding out when you fucking get tired of it and tell him.’_ Then Gavin laughs. “I’m an idiot, am I? Congrats.”  
Matt laughs and rests his head on Jeremy’s shoulder. He’s good.

Of course, that’s not the end. Jeremy has more family (and Matt does too), actual family. Matt isn't that nervous when they fly out to Boston, he's done the whole 'meet the parents’ thing before, though way back, in highschool. Jeremy informs him on the plane, his parents don't know, of course. Matt understands, his parents would both have a heart attack if they knew he was working for a gang, and they're from Liberty City. Jeremy's parents think he has some office job, nothing special, something Matt really can't see Jeremy doing.

Scarier than meeting Jeremy's parents, is meeting his best friend, Kat. Jeremy loves her, and Matt notices that in every conversation she's brought up in, so he wants to make a good impression. She does know, how couldn't she, Jeremy is an open book. They visit her first, and while Matt knows Jeremy has announced he's coming, he's still nervous about Kat being surprised. She's not, she opens the door and hugs Jeremy. “So, I heard you have a boyfriend, without me approving him.”  
Matt does an awkward wave at her. “Hi.”  
Her gaze hardens. “So.. What are your intentions with Jeremy?”  
Jeremy moves into the house, presumably to the kitchen, and Matt can honestly say that Kat is scarier than Ryan. “Uhh..”  
“You know what he does right?”  
Matt nods. “Yeah. I do.”  
“He's a big deal down there. How do I know you’re not using him for influence?”  
Matt is shocked. He laughs a bit. “Why would I do that? That's awful." He sighs. “Look Kat. I wouldn't. Honestly, if I'd do that wouldn't I choose someone who also dresses for the part? Have you seen the Rimmy Tim clothes?”  
She smiles. “Yeah. They suck."  
“They do. And also, I have worked with Geoff for way longer. I could just ask the Fake kingpin if I need influence.”  
She shrugs. "Okay. I think you're okay. I’m watching you though.”  
“Back to the Rimmy Tim outfit, do you think he'll ever drop it?” Matt smiles at her, hoping to gain her trust.   
"Never.”  
“Shit.”

Meeting Jeremy's parents isn't that scary until it is. Kat's also there because Jeremy wants to spend all the time he can with his best friend, and everything is going well, so Matt freaks out, because of course he does. He excuses himself to go to the toilet and calls Kdin. She's probably the most capable of talking sense into him. “Matt?” she answers.  
“Hi..”  
“Aren't you at Jeremy's parents or something. Doing stupid domestic shit,” Matt can hear someone shout at Kdin in the background. "Sorry Val. Our domestic shit isn't stupid. Matt's just dumb. Matt. I'm putting you on speakerphone.”  
“Kdin. Why?”  
He hears Val laugh. “Someone has to help me with your misery,” Kdin answers.   
“Fuck you.”  
"So what is the problem.”  
“There's no problem.”  
“You wouldn't call me if there wasn't.”  
“It's.. it’s nothing, I'm just going to fuck this up, am I?"  
Kdin sighs. “So you're just being dumb. Shouldn't you call Jon with this shit”   
Matt is unable to answer, because the phone gets pulled out of his hand. “Yeah he'll call back later,” Kat says into it, and hangs up on Kdin. "What are you doing Matt? Jeremy's concerned.”  
He sighs. “It's nothing.”  
Kat is not having that. “I heard you talk on the phone. With who?”  
“A friend. Kdin, and apparently her partner Val.”  
“Why?”  
“For advice.”  
“For what?”  
Kat's line of questioning doesn't really help his situation, so he sinks down to the ground. “This is just scary, Kat. I'm going to fuck this up, I know it.”  
“Do you want to?”  
“What the fuck, Kat. Of course not. Would I be here on the fucking ground if I wanted to,” he feels like sobbing, but keeps it inside.  
She smiles. “Then you won't. Jeremy is crazy about you. You won't fuck it up.”  
He sighs. “It's not that easy.”  
"Yes it is. Come on, they'll miss us.” She holds out her hand, to pull Matt up.  
He takes it. "Thanks.”

The rest of the dinner goes great, and Matt feels a little better, even if he's still not sure if Kat was right. Jeremy is smiling, and Matt feels more at ease next to him, but his mind is still trying to fuck him over. When they leave Jeremy's parents whisper to Matt to take care of their son, and he knows that they _know_. It doesn't help, he's still too scared of fucking it up. When they arrive at Kat's guest room (of course they're staying at Kat's), he sends Kdin a text with an apology.

Matt doesn’t see his parents often, he's never in Liberty City, and doesn't have time to even fly over with Christmas. So it's no wonder it takes them one and a half year to find out about Jeremy, when Matt announces that he'll bring him over with Christmas. It's nothing like with Jeremy's parents, Matt and his parents are estranged. Jeremy notices, but doesn't talk about it in front of Matt's parents. He just asks Matt about it later, and Matt explains that his parents hated him moving to Los Santos and his nonchalant attitude towards crime. They don't hate each other, but don't have to see each other each year.   
Jeremy doesn't really understand, but he doesn't press Matt about it. Matt's just happy to have more family now, in the form of Jeremy, even if his parents raised an eyebrow at the appearance of his boyfriend ( even if he dyed his hair blue, instead of the usual purple and orange).  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that saddish bit at the end. i'm not done with this AU just yet


End file.
